bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк
| image = | race = Арранкар | birthday = 24 апреля | gender = женский | height = 176 см (взрослая) | weight = 63 кг (взрослая) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Третья эспада | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = Пеше Гатише и Дондочакка Бирстанн | base of operations = Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Гамьюза | manga debut = Глава 245 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Томоко Канеда | english voice = Коллин О'Шогнесси Стефани Ше (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = }} — бывшая Трес эспада. Также известна как Нелл Ту (ネル・トゥ, Нэру Ту). Она маленький добродушный похожий на ребёнка арранкар. Она живёт в пустыне Уэко Мундо со своими названными братьями и бывшими фрассьонами, Дондочаккой Бирстанном и Пеше Гатише, и с их питомцем, Бавабавой. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Настоящая внешность Нелл Ту. Нелл выглядит как маленькая девочка с глазами кварцевого цвета и короткими зелеными волосами. У неё невероятно большие глаза, клыки на нижней челюсти больше, чем обычно, а остатки ее маски пустого представляют собой мультяшного вида череп, располагающийся на верхушке головы. На её маске нет четырёх зубов, по левой стороне проходит трещина. У Нелл большой шрам, проходящий от лба к носу, и малиновая линия, проходящая через всё лицо под глазами. Её одежда представляет собой простой зеленый плащ с капюшоном, окутывающий всё её тело. Во взрослой форме она представляет собой красивую девушку с длинными волнистыми сине-зелеными волосами.В аниме её волосы сине-зелёные, в манге они чистого зелёного цвета. Основные черты ее детской формы остаются, например, шрам и эстигма, но её клыки становятся не такими выраженными. Её платье, теперь уже порванное, представляет собой юбку и топ, а её маска имеет несколько другую, более острую и менее мультяшную форму с парой изогнутых рогов, но на ней все еще отсутствуют некоторые зубы. Также в её настоящем обличии у неё довольно пышная грудь. На спине Неллиэль вытатуирована большая цифра «3», обозначающая, что она — экс-Трес Эспада. Характер Внешность Нелл абсолютно не соответствует её лексикону, который содержит много причудливых фраз и слов. Ичиго Куросаки предполагает, что её компаньоны Пустые ответственны за это. Нел и её компаньоны также предстают причудливыми среди Пустых, хотя большинство Пустых злые, Нел на самом деле боится Синигами, предполагая, что они - фактически злые. Несмотря на это, она решает присоединиться к Ичиго и сопровождает его в Лас Ночес. Во время представления их "эскадрильи" она предпочитает название "Воры: Нелл-Дон-Пе." Также она, кажется, говорит с шепелявостью, (в её детской форме). Неллиэль же более зрелая, сдержанная, последовательна, опытная, и умная нежели её детская форма. Она также более опытна в сражениях, знает о том что один из поводов для битвы - это битва из-за ненависти, предрассудков, или простой конкуренции, как поступает Нойтора, ведь это лишь животные инстинкты, и это показывает Нойтору как "по-детски," "не достойно," и "не по воински". Хотя Неллиэль и доказала во время её последних минут в качестве полноценного члена Эспады, что бой приемлем когда дело идёт о мести, она не считает это причиной для боя. В отличие от многих Аранкар, Неллиэль достаточно поцифистична, и в соответствие с её Фракцией, она отказывается вступать в бой, даже когда она всё ещё была высоким номером в Эспаде, если это не включает в себя самозащиту и защиту тех кто дорог ей. Именно по этой причине Пеше и Дондоччака решили остаться с ней в её детской форме и покинули вместе с ней Лас Ночес. Она отказывается добивать слабых или травмированных противников, и прекращает бой как только они отключаются или недееспособны, черта общая с Зараки Кенпачи. Во время ее многочисленных боях с Нойтора, Неллиэль показана, относительно спокойно и тихо, когда идет сражение, она предпочитает говорить только тогда, когда говорит противник потому что она не любит сражаться, довольно редкая черта среди Аранкар. Она даже показала, что можно получать удовольствие от чтения, как правило читая что-нибудь после миссии или во время ожидания Нойтора. Неллиэль также показывает, что можно быть лояльным, уважительным и надежным воином, который будет старательно выполнять приказы своего командира, исполняя все указания она доказала свою ценность. Она также хорошо осведомлена, аналитична, спокойна, довольно сострадательна (как правило, в направлении друзей), с чувством юмора, обладает веселым, энергичным поведением, даже при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Хотя выросши физически, она как-то сохраняет свою "детскую" привязанность к Ичиго, лучше всего это показано, когда она неожиданно, как медведь обняла его после нападения на Нойтора не понимая, что Ичиго терял сознание.Bleach Official Character Book Souls История Силы и способности : Her saliva seems to possess some form of weak healing power. It is activated by her reaching into her mouth and massaging her uvula, causing her to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading her to believe that it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 2-5 Cero Doble: A unique ability to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with a more powerful force exceeding that of the original hit, indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing, although using it seems to exhaust her. Unlike in her original form, Nel does not mix the swallowed Cero with her own; instead, she simply sends it back.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page : She is able to accelerate her movements with what seems to be a rudimentary form of Sonído, which she refers to as . When she uses this Sonído form, her mask's eyes glow. В нормальной форме Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former Espada, Nelliel has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right.Bleach manga; Chapter 293-295 Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 295, page 17 Sonído Master: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She was also able to easily take the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 7-8 Cero Doble: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent . While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 192 Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 291; page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 295, page 17 Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 14 She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 17 Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 1-2 Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Bleach manga; Chapter 292; page 4-5 Духовный меч : Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back (somewhat similar to Nnoitra's). *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 4-5 She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materializes their weapons upon their true forms being unleashed). All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster. :Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. :* : Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra as well as break his Zanpakutō that he was using to block the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 6-9, The name is also a misnomer since the lance, when thrown, emits violet energy in the anime. }} Фрассьоны Дондочакка Бирстанн (ドンドチャッカ・ビルスタン\|Dondochakka Birusutan)-это большой, пятнистый,гуманоидный Арранкар с маской Тики и сложными глазами. Он пытается разговаривать в стиле Якудзы используя акцент - часто заканчивая свои предложения словом "янсу"-и он более мирный по сравнению с остальными Пустыми. Несмотря на свой угрожающий вид, он склонен плакать по малейшему поводу, особенно когда он волнуется. Пеше Гатише (ペッシェ・ガティーシェ|Pesshe Gatīshe) кажущийся безобидным Арранкаром гуманоид в маске напоминающей голову насекомого с большими челюстями. Он носит повязку на глазу, а также набедренную повязку. Его дыра пустого расположена ниже обычного, не на груди, а на животе. Он и Дондочакка когда то были Фракцией Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк, но их маски были насильственно сорваны Нойторой Джилга и Заельапоррой Гранц т.к. их оставили умирать с Нелл. После того как их хозяйка обернулась беззащитным ребёнком, он и Дондочакка пообещали защищать её. Согласно словам Пеше, они скрывали от Нелл свою истинную сущность, так как боялись что это может привести к возврату её памяти. Никто из них не хотел этого, потому что Неллиэль сильно не любила драться, а в её детской форме, ей более не приходилось драться. Он и Дондочакка проводили время путешествуя по Уэко Мундо, забавляя Нелл забавными играми такими как бесконечный бег, в тоже время тренируясь (видимо,втайне от неё) что бы лучше защищать её. Бавабава (バワバワ|Bawabawa) это гигантский угревидный пустой маска которого состоит из простой пластины на голове с парой рогов. Он является паразитом, которого Дондочакка хранит внутри себя и не исключено, что дает ему определенное состояние Фракции. Он действует и как домашнее животное и как транспорта для Пеше, Дондочакки и Нелл. Бавабава как правило расстраивается если его не включают в групповое супер Сэнтай-стайл появление.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Цензура thumb|right|190px|Различия между аниме и мангой В связи с цензурой, одежда взрослой Нелл была слегка изменена в аниме. Манга ясно показывает нижнюю часть груди девушки, в то время как в её адаптации верхняя часть одежды располагается так, что изгибы груди Нелл были скрыты. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты * В английской версии аниме Нелл произносит имя Ичиго слегка шепелявя: не Ичиго, а «Исиго» время от времени. В японской же версии она периодически называет его «Ицуго». * В манге волосы Нелл явно зелёного цвета, в то время как в аниме они цветом ближе к бирюзовому. Цитаты Сноски Навигация en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера сонидо